Ошибка Судьбы
by SeymourRidmonton
Summary: Давайте представим себе, что у Элли было чуть больше времени перед тем, как отдать душу Дьяволу, и он успел подумать обо всем, что было в его жизни. На мой взгляд, этот драббл отражает истину. Надеюсь, что и в русском варианте я сумел это донести.


**Автор:** WOWZAcoolBEANS

**Примечание автора:**_ это всего лишь очередной ангстовый драббл об Элиоте, не удивляйтесь, последний месяц я пишу их постоянно… И этот – один из не самых лучших._

**Сводка:** «_Возможно, я был не прав__. Возможно Эдгар __был все же настоящим героем__»_

**Примечание переводчика: **_перевод по фану, поэтому к качеству сильно не придираться. Автор и правда пишет очень много однотипного ангста по разным фандомам на английском, и этот наверное покажется банальным тому, кто не посвящен в «Сердца Пандоры». Однако я не мог пройти мимо него после 60-ой главы манги..._

**Небольшое саммари:**_ Давайте представим себе, что у Элиота было чуть больше времени перед тем, как отдать душу Дьяволу, и он успел подумать обо всем, что было в его жизни. На мой взгляд, этот драббл отражает истину. Надеюсь, что и в русском варианте я сумел это донести. Судите сами._

**Разрешение на перевод:** _получено.  
><em>

_**Ссы****лка на оригинал:** пишем ФФ.нет и после этого "/s/6916836/1/The_Time_Was_Wrong"_

**Дисклаймер:** Элиот Найтрэй принадлежит Мотидзуки-сенсей, пусть она и жестоко убила его.

* * *

><p>"<em>Джульетта, жребий был разыгран задолго до нас с тобой.<em>"

-Dire Straits

Наша жизнь никогда не была похожа на счастливую сказку, или на яркий красочный роман, или будоражащий, полный приключений детектив.

Никто из нас не был принцессой, ждущей в башне своего принца, как и, к сожалению, самим принцем.

Все, что нам оставалось, это мириться с обществом друг друга и молча принимать жизнь день за днем, как она есть.

Когда я был ребенком, мне часто говорили, что я светился оптимизмом изнутри. Я не знаю, откуда он во мне брался, но важнее то, что теперь его нет. Должно быть это что-то семейное, потому что никто из родных не сохранил и мизерной доли веры в лучшее. Как-будто в генах Найтрэев заложен рецидив и после достижения совершеннолетия он искореняет из тебя все лучшие качества. Хотя меня, наверное, это постигло ещё раньше, в тринадцать.

И все же, я продолжал думать, что так и должно быть.

Признаться, я всегда был один.

Кроме назойливых старших братьев, Ванессы и нескольких сводных – за исключением этого противного хлыща Винсента, которого я никогда не приму, как брата – у меня не было друзей.

Да, конечно, у меня были родители, но я почти никогда их не видел. Им всегда были более интересны политические интриги и светские рауты, чем моя скромная персона.

Я посещал Академию, но был слишком уверен в себе, чтобы заводить никчемную сопливую дружбу с кем-либо. А деланное найтрэевское высокомерие, которому меня вымуштровали старшие братья ещё с детства, отталкивало даже доброжелательных людей.

Знаю, я никогда не был подарком.

На меня всегда либо плевали – косвенно, конечно, – потому что я был Найтрэем, наследником самого главного предателя и богача страны, либо подлизывались и трепетали от одного звука моего имени… потому что я опять же я был Найтрэем.

Даже семья не так меня угнетала, как эти тщедушные люди.

Лучше уж быть одному, чем терпеть это гнусное общество подхалимов.

Иногда я примерял на себя различные роли. Роли героев, которые поселились в моем воображении из книг. Говорят, чем больше читаешь, тем шире фантазия. Значит я тому живое доказательство.

И хотя большинство героических черт просто копировали принцев и рыцарей из книжек с цветными картинками, которые я листал ещё с колыбели, тем не менее, я придумывал их судьбы для себя сам.

У моего героя всегда была красивая спутница жизни, а его недоброжелатели всегда получали по заслугам. Их как правило переезжала карета, либо съедал медведь, или что-то в этом роде…

Постепенно я начал думать, что и в жизни являюсь таким же. Что однажды придет время, и я либо спасу полмира от чумы, либо убью того, кто будет покушаться на жизнь моих любимых. Я встречу прекрасную деву и она полюбит меня так же сильно, как и я её. Пожну лавры славы и восстановлю доброе имя семьи Найтрэй.

Мне было девять, когда я понял, что эта мечта так и останется мечтой. Герои существуют только в книгах и в моей голове, и больше нигде.

И снова я остался один, наедине со своими фантазиями.

Даже теперь я жалею – хотя нет, это слово здесь не подходит, - я усмехаюсь, с каждым разом уверяясь в том, что ничего никогда не изменится. Но где-то в глубине души я продолжал упрямо верить в то, что однажды смогу перевернуть целый мир.

Возможно, поэтому я чувствую такое глубокое разочарование теперь. Потому что я не просто расстаюсь с жизнью, не выполнив желаемого, _я сомневаюсь, что я вообще когда-либо жил_!

Все, что у меня было и это мечта, которую я безнадежно преследовал. Мечта, и больше ничего…

Я всегда очень четко рисовал себе картину жизни, которую хотел бы прожить. И, сколько помню, в ней не было места для такого человека, как Лео, совершенно.

Я всегда хотел, чтобы единственной близкой душой для меня оказалась девушка, и никак не ожидал, что появится какой-то странный неотесанный парень. Моя зазноба должна была быть красивой если не внешне, то дополнять меня по духу, улыбаться той заразительной улыбкой, которая притягивала бы к ней людей без какой-либо особой причины.

Такой должна была быть моя будущая жена, и, назовите меня безнадежным романтиком, которым я себя, впрочем, никогда не считал, в её глазах должно был быть что-то, что навсегда привязало бы меня к ней, и ни за что не отпускало.

Лео очень редко улыбался, и если и делал это, то в какой-то дьявольской манере, наоборот отпугивая окружающих. А его глаза мало кто видел, чтобы даже сказать, какого они цвета. Они у него…. не такие, как у всех. Даже я бы сказал не такие, как у людей в принципе.

Им нельзя дать оттенок, они как холодный октябрьский ветер, забираются к тебе в самое нутро и похищают твое дыхание прежде чем ты успеваешь что-либо понять.

Да, его взгляд был именно таким.

Возможно, поэтому я так рвался заглянуть ему в глаза ещё и ещё.

Лео никогда не был милой Золушкой, капризной Принцессой или смиренной Эвридикой. Его характер и внешность были для меня полной неожиданностью. Как и то, что это именно он стал тем человеком, которого я готов был полюбить всем сердцем. Не за то, что он парень или девушка, умный или глупый, а за то, что он это_ Лео_. Мне не нужно было жениться на нем, достаточно было просто быть рядом.

С каждым нашим разговором я понимал это все больше.

Мы в любом случае встретились бы, потому что без него я не был бы тем, кто я есть.

Досадно, что я не понял этого раньше. Хотя бы на немного, чтобы успеть сказать ему спасибо….

Но теперь уже слишком поздно.

Он никогда ничего не говорил мне, и я пребывал в блаженном неведении. Хотя дело было не только в этом, я сам не хотел вылезать из своей укромной скорлупы. И в итоге всё, что я так ценил, все, за что боролся, превратилось в пыль…

Я не был Принцем, я не был даже Нищим.

Я оказался всего лишь пешкой, а у пешек нет своей собственной судьбы.

Забавно, ведь я всегда был уверен, что исполняю _ведущую роль_, и что моя жизнь лежит в моих собственных руках. Как же я ошибался.

Лео, я не могу его ненавидеть за это.

Как бы я не пытался, я просто не могу найти достаточных причин для ненависти. Мне даже смешно. Если бы я не доверял ему так сильно и не боялся потерять, то вряд ли я оказался бы в такой дурацкой безвыходной ситуации. Но даже сейчас, на пути в преисподнюю я не чувствую ничего кроме безграничной любви к своему другу. И жалею, что не смог защитить его от последствий своей гибели.

Я никогда не говорил с ним о своих чувствах, потому что укрывал их от себя точно так же, как укрывал все остальное под маской высокомерия.

Я больше никого не ценил _так_, чтобы наплевать на свою собственную жизнь.

Не знаю, будет ли он вспоминать меня, когда я уйду. Надеюсь, что нет. Надеюсь, что он забудет и станет жить дальше.

Лео, ты должен встать и идти вперед. Идти не оборачиваясь.

Ты должен присмотреть за Гилбертом и Озом, а то я знаю, какие они оба растяпы… И я больше не могу быть рядом, чтобы помочь… А ты – можешь. Ты можешь сделать то, чего не смог я… чего я _не успел_.

Пусть это прозвучит как глупое оправдание, но мне кажется, такое будущее было для меня предрешено. Смешно, я и сам говорил, что фраза «такова судьба» свойственна лишь слабакам, не желающим признавать свои ошибки, но теперь понимаю, что иногда это чистая правда.

Кому-то удача улыбается чаще, а кому-то вообще никогда.

И я оказался из тех, к кому она в самый ответственный момент повернулась задницей. Повезло мне лишь однажды – когда я впервые оказался на пороге детского приюта, которым владел мой отец…

Возможно, я появлюсь на этот свет заново и уже тогда точно буду чьим-нибудь принцем, каким и мечтал быть. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что на самом деле это конец.

Когда кровь свернётся и тело остынет, меня уже не будет в этом мире.

Последние слова, которые оборвали мое дыхание, оказались вовсе не красивым памятным изречением, а простым проклятием:

_«Шалтй-Болтай… я отрекаюсь от тебя…»_

Честно говоря, такую смерть я себе меньше всего представлял.

Оказывается, мне был отведен не роман, а лишь незначительный отрывок, абзац, строчка…

Мне никогда не суждено было стать героем, увековеченным в памяти миллионов…

Я смотрел в будущее, не зная, что _на самом деле моя мечта никогда не осуществится_.

Возможно, я был не прав.

Возможно, Эдгар был все же настоящим героем.

Не то, что я.

А может быть я опять просто пытаюсь найти причины в окружении. На самом деле я не был так важен, как думал. Пройдет год или два, и от меня – от всего того, что я делал, и от каждого слова, что я говорил – останется лишь сгнившее надгробие с пожухлыми цветами и выцарапанным забытым именем. И лишь в умах случайных прохожих, жалости которых хватит, чтобы прочитать его, и останется слабый след моего существования.

Не больше.

И не меньше.

Прощайте...

_Не думаю, что даже мою __**смерть**__ можно назвать «геройской»…_


End file.
